Resident Evil Survivors
by Rose Makayla Black
Summary: Chris came to find her but found a horror in stead. Lyssa came to find her cousin. Bound by fate to survivor they relive horrors. But can they survive?   Chris and Lyssa scenario


_Chris and Lyssa scenario_

Okay the idea bloomed from my pal tehgheiboi he was writing the story as a stand alone but i liked it and he agreed to me making one on Chris and my characters POV! PLEASE REVIEW! =) and favorite him!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>TOO SEE YOU<span>_**

"Is this seat taken?" he asked the young girl sitting by herself. She took the headphones off.

"No...Go ahead." she said and he sat down beside her.

"I'm Chris, Chris Redfield." He said as he put his hand up to her to shake.

"Um...Lyssa...just call me Lyssa." she said as she shook his hand.

"Please fasten your seat belts the plane will be taking off the ground in a just a moment." the captain said himself on the intercom.

Lyssa Grabbed the seat arm rests like she was going to die.

"Whats wrong?" he asked her.

"Um...I'm afraid of heights." she said nervously.

"Don't worry once we get going very steadily you can take the seat belt off and we will trade seats.." he said trying to reassure her. From the look on her face she looked like she had some...abandonment issues, Trust issues, and maybe some psychological problem...But what he has shocked him...He saw determination, Strength, and care...he had only seen that in one other person, some one very dear to him...Claire his sister. so no doubt that she was as stubborn maybe more than Claire. But Lyssa had brown hair, not that of the color of his sister. they finally switched seats.

"What?" she asked noticing he was looking at her hair.

"Oh it's just your hair, it gives off this reddish light if the light hits it in a certain way...how old are you?" he asked her.

"OH i get that from my mom, she had auburn hair...and I'm 15...My mom was Irish amongst many other things. But her Irish could really show." She said fiddling with something in her hand.

"ah okay. Why are you going to New York?"

"To see my cousin. He is the only one i really connect with. and i haven't talked to him in awhile so i decided to surprise him. But he bought the ticket so no surprise. you?"

"I am going to see someone very special to me. we haven't talked in awhile so i wanted to surprise her." he said smiling thinking about her.

" Your BSAA right?" the question totally shocked him.

"Um ya how did you know?"

"Well...I couldn't tell you because i would get arrested."

"tell me." he said in a demanding order.

"Chill okay i hacked the BSAA data base geez! I'm not working for any body." she said putting on a necklace.

"Oh I am very sorry i just thought that you were a spy. But if your the one that gave us that nasty virus that no one knew how to get rid of then nice work." he said.

"Thanks. and all they had to do was delete a few files. but i wasn't the one who did that. I am or was getting taught by my boyfriend. he did that." she said with a sad face.

A WHILE LATER...

"Hey were here." Chris told Lyssa.

"Okay." she said. She stepped out in the lane but realized that she stepped in front of a little girl.

"Excuse me." the little girl said.

"Oh I'm sorry." she said and let the kid go ahead. they got off the plane and into the airport.

They went their separate ways. Lyssa sat on the seats in the airport waiting for her cousin. Chris went to a phone and go no answer from Jill. What was to come next was shocking and a nightmare to them both.

"AHH!" Chris's head snapped in the direction of the yell and saw...something that was all to familiar with him...The scream came from a young woman getting eaten by a...zombie.

"No! no." he said in disbelief. IN a few seconds the airport was taken over by zombies eating humans. he searched the airport for saw Lyssa jump on an infected to stop it from eating someone. She used her arm to keep its head still and looked for a weapon. A paper weight rolled to her and she smashed the infected in the head with it till it was dead. Someone miss took her for an infected and tried to shoot her but missed and shot her leg and ran away. Chris raced through the huge crowd of both frantic humans and Zombie's and picked her up.

"We've got to find a place to hold up in." Chris said.

"We are in freaking Manhattan, New York no wait i take that back a town away." she said trying to stop the blood. she looked outside and saw an empty coffee shop with only one large window. "Over there! it's empty." Chris nodded and dashed across the street with Lyssa in his arms, over to the Coffee shop. They barricaded the window and the door.

"Here let me-" she shook her head no. and pulled out a Swiss army knife. "What the hell er you doing?" He asked.

"Getting the bullet out. listen i have done this with a piece of glass and a few bullets." She said. she screamed as the bullet came out. Chris gave her a towel that she wrapped around her leg as a bandage.

"How did you learn to do that?" he asked as they moved to a back room where they barricaded a door.

"You don't want to know." she said sadly.

"Come on it can't be as bad as what i have gone through."

"I was in...a place that the t-virus was let out and caused an outbreak...or should i say two places. one in...well Raccoon City when i was a kid and Oklahoma. I killed a lot of people. And so much worse." she said.

"I was a survivor from the Raccoon mansion incident...and i have seen worse to. Let's just go see if we can find a car and go to Manhattan..." she nodded. they found a beaten up car but it drove so they drove to their destination.

"Oh my god...The same thing happened here." Lyssa said as the car came into the City and stopped. She ripped off the towel and walked just fine.

"What the fuck-"


End file.
